072714ThiagoEddy
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 12:31 -- CG: =()Thiago. We gotta talk. > TA: Good morning, Eddy. I'm pretty tired. / Make it quick, I need some breakfast for real. CG: =()I'm sorry for getting buggy over your Black rom with tethys. I'm also untrusting of your actions. > CG: =()The more I worry about it the more it takes me away from having to handle what's happening now. > CG: =()I came to tell you I give up on it. > CG: =()Only because if I focus too much on this distraction I'll lose focus on the moves I need to make. > TA: I understand that you don't understand. / Black rom is complicated, I know that. / I appreciate you backing off, sir. / Tethys and I make eachother happy, / just we do so a bit differently, see? / I can forgive you Eddy, don't worry. CG: =()Oh I'm not done yet. > CG: =()People don't trust you. They have good reason. I learned those reasons from just one game of chess. > CG: =()You can say otherwise but we've been still playing ever since we left the board. > CG: =()Only because I still hold you in regards to being capeble of doing something that will cause harm to us all. > CG: =()Telling you this is the only way I can get it off my chest. > CG: =()I mean for the love of fucking god. > CG: =()I keep worrying about you day in and day out > CG: =()Literally thinking I got something going on with thinking you're going to kill us for your own gains or do something to screw us and yourself over. > CG: =()and when I keep thinking that I keep thinking why why why > CG: =()WHY THE FUCK DO I EVEN BOTHER TRYING WHEN IT'S JUST GOING TO BE BULLSHIT IN THE END!!!!! > CG: =()WHY!!!! > TA: I've moved past that phase, Eddy. I mean it. / Things have changed in ways I cannot fathom. / I can't tell you the details, but it's true. CG: =()All I can do is judge you by the actions you take. > CG: =()And the actions I imagine you'll take is due to the situation we're all in. > TA: And those actions will be just and pure, sir. 3=:] CG: =()You gotta prove to me you can handle it, prove that you can be able and capable of showing these changes are just and honest and true. Prove that they don't uphold any ulterior motives, any changes in action, or any direction in which that can end up bringing you back into suspicion. > CG: =()Prove to ME...that you can be trusted again. > TA: And what do I need to do to do that? CG: =()Keep us alive and win us the war. > TA: What the fuck are you talking about, dude? CG: =()See you in prospit. > -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 12:42 -- TA: Oh, right. Prospit. Dude's such a drama queen.